


Love Shack

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fem Frostiron, Female Loki (Marvel), Female Tony Stark, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Snowed In, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Toni didn't know what she'd expected when she'd come to the ski resort in Jotunheim, Norway, but it hadn't been three feet of snow in one night.





	Love Shack

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony stark bingo 2019 challenge again!  
> Also porn again! Just figures w me, doesn't it, lmao  
> Square R4, snowed in  
> This is the unofficial sequel to "They're Lesbians, Steve" (the first part of this series) don't need to read it to understand this, but it is still a good fic if I do say so myself. The official sequel should be coming soon :333  
> Also,,, I know,,,, I posted a new fic within a week, I'm just as shook. what does this mean for me,,,, am I even the same person anymore???  
> Warning: I use ththe word cunt in here bc that's the word I'm comfortable w for a slang term for vagina, it does only appear 4 times in-story if that makes it better?

Toni stared out the window in wonderment. The beautiful mountains and valleys around their small cabin were a picture perfect view, matching almost precisely with the pictures in the brochure that she and Loki had looked at while choosing where to go for their getaway.

The difference?

Where before the pictures had shown a reasonable amount of snow for a ski resort, snow had now piled up to the bottom of the windows. Somehow. Toni hadn't exactly expected waist-high snow when she came here

“Hey babe, do you remember if there were any severe weather warnings for today?”

“No darling,” Loki said, still lazing in the bed, covers not even drawn up over her chest. “But we are in Norway, more specifically in the mountains named after a realm made of ice.”

Toni glanced back at her over her naked shoulder. “Don't you sass me.”

“And what are you going to do about it, my love?”

Toni narrowed her eyes and let the curtain fall back into place, muting the light that had gathered inside. As she stepped back towards the bed, she swayed her hips in the most exaggerated fashion possible without tripping herself up- quite the feat really. And the reward was the ever sought after quick intake of breath, and a darkening of Loki's eyes.

“I think you know exactly what I'm going to do about it,” Toni said.

Arriving back at the bed, she sat astride Loki's hips over the covers, trapping her girlfriend exactly where she wanted her. Slowly, carefully, Toni placed her fingers in the spots that always made Loki gasp and began tickling as if her life depended on it. Which, it likely didn't, but really, if she didn't surprise Loki like this when she had the chance then did she even deserve to be the Goddess of Mischief's consort?

Loki instantly erupted into giggles beneath her, struggling to squirm away from the Fingers Of Doom, but with Toni digging her knees into her sides, and being trapped under the blankets as she was, there was no room for escape.

“Tell me why we're snowed in!” Toni said between her own bouts of giggling. Seeing Loki smiling, seeing Loki laughing, it was the best thing in the world.

Loki finally managed to turn over under the covers, tucking her arms in under her torso, protecting herself as much as she could from the assault.

“If I tell you,” she gasped, out of breath, “will you stop tickling me?”

“Baby, don't you know it,” Toni replied, letting herself fall to the side, body twisting almost haphazardly as she did so.

“Fine,” Loki said, fake exasperation tainting her voice. “But just so you know, you have the negotiation practices of a six-year-old.”

Maybe it hadn't been fake exasperation.

Propping herself up with her chin in hand, she glanced down at a still half giggling Toni. Honestly, she didn't know what her girlfriend expected.

“You know I'm a Jötunn, right?”

“Mhm.”

“And that because of that I have ice powers?”

“Mhhmmm.”

“Toni, are you paying attention?”

“Mostly?” Toni's grin grew sheepish. “You're a blue alien and you can make it snow- _oh my god did I fuck a storm out of you!?”_

Loki had the audacity to actually blush at that. After what she and Toni had gotten up to last night, losing control over a bit of magic was what she blushed at?

“To an extent, yes, that is what happened.” Loki's prim and proper expression didn't belong in their bed, but Toni was too distracted by her new discovery to do anything about it at the moment.

“Oh my god, this is my greatest achievement.”

“Toni, you literally created a suit of armor in a cave.” Toni could feel the exasperation. The exaggerated sigh, the dramatic eye roll— she had been treated to her girlfriend's Ultimate Power Move many times now. Honestly, it just got funnier with every use.

“Yeah, so?” she retorted, flippant as ever.

Loki let herself fall back onto her front, and buried her face in the pillow. “Gods, why do I love you,” she groaned, voice muffled by the fabric.

Toni moved until she could easily tuck herself into her girlfriend's side. “Because I'm awesome and you know a good lay when you see one.”

Loki half turned onto her side, blowing the stray hairs out of her face to better see her. “Both very true, though if I listed all the reasons I loved you, we’d likely not be doing much else while we were up here.”

And with that, she leaned forward and captured Toni’s mouth in a kiss, wet tongue seeking out her own. Groaning, she threaded her fingers into Loki’s lustrous hair and responded, ever eager for more of the other’s taste.

She went to drag her lover closer, but the only thing she managed to grasp were thick covers that didn’t let her feel  _anything_. And that just wouldn't do. Really, something as simple as this shouldn't interrupt the whole mood she had been feeling since she had woken up, but here she was.

Toni felt Loki’s lips curl up into a smirk and didn't that just make her want to _bite_ her.

So she did.

The gasp she got in return was well worth it— especially since it let her gain dominance in the kiss-turning-make-out-session. Letting one hand wander on a journey in search of a way to uncover the body she so desperately needed to see, to touch, to  _taste_ right now, she freed the other from Loki’s hair and took one of her grasping hands into her own, pressing it into the mattress for leverage.

After long, impatient moments, her hand found purchase in the blankets, and she lifted herself just enough to pull the covers down, freeing most of Loki’s body to her hungry sight. Seeing Loki bare like this, unashamed of her body, was a delicious experience that she was happy to never have to share with anyone else  _ever._

Never let it be said that Toni wasn’t a jealous lover.

Carefully biting her way down Loki’s neck, she sucked new hickies into her skin, making new marks and renewing old ones alike. Her lover arched beneath her, offering up more of herself and Toni was always happy to eat at her table.

Harsh pants made their way to her ears, giving her an exact idea of what Loki thought of what she was doing. So she did it more.

Continuing down her chest, Toni made sure to stop and nip and suck at Loki’s sensitive nipples, drawing breathy whines out of her, before leaving one more dark mark on the underside of her breast. She loved leaving hidden marks, ones that only she would ever encounter and cover with kisses upon their rediscovery.

Her toned stomach that was still so soft was begging for her attention, so Toni obliged it, licking and dotting suction marks down it towards her end goal. The soft swell just above her hips was nuzzled lovingly before Toni used both hands to hold Loki's waist down and in place.

Really, it had been less than 12 hours since she had last tasted Loki, but in her professional opinion, that was far too long.

She could feel her own arousal ratchet up with every noise that Loki made, could feel herself getting wetter, could feel her heartbeat in her clit. God, she didn't know how, but she was already almost desperate to come.

Such was the lot of a woman she supposed— needing to come but still taking forever to get over that peak. But where would the fun be in anything else?

Her own panting ruffled the trimmed hair that covered Loki’s cunt, and her fingers trembled where they were resting against her skin— though if it was Toni or Loki doing the trembling she didn't know. She could see Loki’s swollen clit peeking out from between her equally swollen labia and she just wanted to _taste_ —

Leaning forward, she gently sucked Loki’s clit between her lips, lapping at it softly before she laved at it harder, dipping down to lick at her entrance, where the taste of her immediately flooded her mouth.

Loki let out a small groan, a rare occurrence if Toni was being honest, but they were all the more treasured for their rarity.

Toni’s hands wandered from Loki’s waist down to her thighs, holding them, cradling them, letting their supple weight ground her as she dove back into eating Loki out. She sometimes wondered how she didn’t spend all her time tasting her girlfriend, but even her mouth needed a break sometimes, unfortunate as that realization was.

A hand wandered into her short cropped hair, keeping her in place, exactly where both she and Loki wanted her. Almost in reward, she tongued at her harder. She guided first one finger and then two in beside her tongue, holding Loki open, but also giving her something to clench down on in a facsimile of feeling full.  She could feel her own hips trying to grind down into the mattress, and she too ached for something to fill her, but Loki was here and she never wanted to let go.

Nevertheless, when she felt something trail up her thigh that was the exact same temperature as her own skin she spread her legs and let it enter her.

And it did, gently, less harsh than last night when Loki had pulled the same trick, and pounded her to a very loud and satisfying completion. God, but was magic handy.

And thank goodness they were in a secluded cabin on the property, and not in the lodge where the walls were sure to be paper thin.

She licked deeper and the magical dildo expanded, stretching her in the most delicious way possible. She retreated to catch her breath for a moment and it shrank.

Oh, it was  _on_.

Her fingers curled inside Loki, dragging against the sensitive skin as she pulled them out. As she did so, the dildo pulled farther out of her and that was just playing dirty.

She drove her fingers forward quickly, and licked at Loki’s clit, _hard,_ and she saw  _stars_ , _god damn_. She moaned against her girlfriend, and the dildo buzzed inside her like a fucking vibrator and if that didn't just hit the spot she didn't know what did, or ever would.

Breathy whines sang through the air, and Toni ate Loki out with a gusto that heretofore had only been matched one time— so far. The first time they’d had sex had been explosive, to say the least. And not just because they had accidentally set off a bomb in Toni’s workshop after knocking into a button that shouldn’t have been hit.

Really, it had only been a matter of time before it happened, on both fronts.

Loki’s nails scratched against her scalp and Toni shivered in exactly the way that her girlfriend had likely known she would. She froze and relished in the shivers that rolled down her spine.

But this time, instead of the magical toy inside her stopping, it sped up, moving in and out of her at just the right speed, and ratcheting up the vibrations that rattled through her frame.

“Oh god, fuck you,” she moaned, her fingers curling inside Loki at the same time.

“Oh,” Loki said, panting. “I thought that’s what you were just in the middle of doing? You could have told me we were doing something else, my dear.”

Toni sucked  _hard_ on her clit again in something approaching revenge. Loki’s leg kicked out and hit her on the side, something she would be getting proper revenge for  _later,_ but right now would just enjoy the fact that she got such a physical response out of her.

“Toni,” she whined pitifully.

“Yes, dear?” She asked.

“Oh my gods, please more,” Loki groaned.

“Whatever you want,” she replied with a sunny voice.

And then she took her time, slowly licking and fingering Loki’s cunt until it was almost sopping wet and dripping and _loose_.

“Think you can come just from this?” Toni asked, serious for a moment.

“May-maybe?” Loki said, her voice rough from her groaning and moaning and panting.

Her own pleasure had been put on the back burner as she got more and more into eating Loki out. Which turned out to be convenient because as Loki’s concentration became more and more fractured, the toy she had magicked up had become less and less  _there_.

Ordinarily, that could have been a problem. Right then, it was good, because then Toni could focus on torturing Loki.

“Do you wanna get the vibrator out?” Toni asked, kind of hoping that she would say yes. Watching Loki fall apart on that thing was  _breathtaking_.

“Mhmm,” Loki hummed, a note of desperation somehow escaping with it.

Toni dragged herself away from Loki’s core and stretched towards the bedside table drawer, where they had already stashed all the toys they had decided to bring with them.

It was a lot.

She drew out Loki’s favorite, a rabbit dildo that was a deep purple, almost black, and was just the right length and girth to give her what she wanted— also known as just long enough to touch her g-spot and just wide enough to give her a good stretch while it happened. Grabbing the lube out of the drawer while she was there, she squeezed out a good amount and spread it across the toy. There. Now it could go into Loki nice and easy.

Toni wriggled back into place and licked one long stripe from the bottom of Loki’s hole to the top of her clit, before kissing up her abdomen, carefully holding the toy to the side to not make a mess.

Once she got to one of Loki’s breasts, she arched her back and moved the toy under her and into position. One of her fingers traced her hole, stretching it just the slightest bit more before the delightful intrusion would take over. Then she lined it up and pushed it in.

She mouthed at Loki’s breast as she did it, biting a nipple as the dildo stretched her to her limit and all Loki could do was take it. She felt her thighs tremble around her ribs, felt her hands shake on her head, felt the rumble of Loki’s voice coming from deep inside her chest.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck, Toni!_ ” The whimper turned into a moan turned into a shout as she pressed the button on the handle of the toy and it buzzed to life inside Loki, the low setting even now setting her sweet lady love aflame.

Loki ground her hips up, chasing the sensations as Toni drew it out and then pushed it back in. The rabbit portion of the toy had to be framing Loki’s clit, forcing the nerve endings to endure sensations that Loki normally worked herself up to slowly, teasing herself.

In Toni’s opinion, there had been enough teasing.

She moved farther up Loki’s body again, attaching her lips to the side of her neck and sucked another dark mark there.

One of the hands that had long been settled in her hair pulled her up into a sloppy kiss, and Toni followed the direction happily. Loki’s mouth was almost slack beneath hers, all coordination lost as shivers wracked her body.

“Toni,” she whimpered, breath fanning out against her lips.

“I’m here, it's okay, what do you need?” Toni soothed. Her hand snuck down to press between the rabbit and Loki’s clit. Before Loki could even reply, she started circles against it, and asked, “Do you wanna come for me?”

“Please?” Loki whined, her mouth continuing to work around unvoiced words.

“Come on, come for me, baby,” Toni said, commanding this time.

Loki choked out a cry and shuddered, the toy moving under Toni’s hand as her cunt clenched down around it.

Then Toni kicked the vibrations up a notch.

“ _Ohmygods, fuck, Toni,_ ” she gasped, all in one breath as her body started clenching and tensing all over again.

Her hips jerked up into Toni as she continued to move on her clit. She had to press their lips together again to both swallow Loki’s cries and to smother her smirk. Even as she did that, Loki’s hand ghosted down her side, then joined her own between their legs, but targeted Toni's clit instead of her own. Toni lost concentration for one vital moment and pressed harder on Loki’s clit than she’d first meant to.

“Shit,” she gasped, even as Loki tensed up underneath her for one final time before she melted completely.

Aftershocks still rattled through her, but regardless, the hand that had been in her hair slacked off to the side, while the one between them only twitched once. Toni didn’t mind terribly though— she had just almost fucked her brains out again after all.

“Take it out please?” Loki mumbled, and Toni was quick to comply, pulling it out and setting it aside, tapping the button once more to turn it off.

Toni couldn't help it, she pushed herself further up and peppered kisses all over Loki’s face, both of them eventually bursting into giggles at the slight ridiculousness of the situation.

Toni rolled off to the side and tucked herself into Loki’s side. She  _was_ still horny, and she didn’t want to just shower or nap it away…

As her hand crept between her legs towards her cunt, a much stronger hand captured her wrist.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Loki purred. “It’s my turn now.”

Toni didn't think she’d ever been happier to be pounced on. And the orgasm at the end of it all?

As beautiful as her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment/kudos and I'll make you homemade pasta for the rest of your life  
> A *big* thank you to wolfloner and JanecShannon for looking through this for me ❤❤❤  
> Come talk to me!  
> twitter: [@SpaceFarmBaby](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> discord: @sentient_teapot#7833  
> dreamwidth: [sentient_teapot](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [join the frostiron discord server!!](https://discord.gg/7Jaqmk5) we're all very friendly and im a mod there :3


End file.
